Long time, no see
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small Aria / Hanna - story. Friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this little story...**

* * *

**Long time, no see**

**My name's Aria Fitz. I'm a 35 year old woman. Ezra and I are married and we have a cute daughter named Belle Aria Fitz. Today I'm in Dallas, Texas to visit my best friend, the blonde beautiful woman named Hanna Marin.**

I walk through the park where Hanna had told me to meet her. There's not much people here despite the fact that it's a nice summer-day.

Still no sign of Hanna.

I'm wearing a red tank top, a white short skirt and a white suit jacket, looking like a business-lady or female lawyer.

Finally there she is. Hanna Marin. She's still blonde and beautiful.

"Maybe I should have a little fun with her..." I think to myself as I smile.

I sneak up behind her where she's sitting on the black iron park bench. I put my hands over her eyes. "Hi, there. Guess who..." says I.

"Sarah?" says Hanna, pretending to not know it's me. She play along with my little joke, but I'm sure she actually know that I'm the one who's behind her.

"No! Try again." says I with a small friendly laugh.

"Angela?" says Hanna.

"No!" says I.

"Melinda?" says Hanna.

"It's Aria." says I as I remove my hands from my friend's face.

Hanna turn her head and look at me. She look like last time I saw her ( 4 years ago ), but older and more lady-like.

"Aria, so good to see you." says Hanna with a smile.

"The same, Hanna." says I as I give my friend a hug.

I sit down next to her on the bench.

"I'm happy you could come to visit, Aria." says Hanna.

"Why would I not want to see my best friend again?" says I with a smile.

"Too much work, maybe...?" Hanna suggest.

"I've always got time for you, Hanna." says I.

We're both silent for a few minutes and I look at Hanna's clothes. I've never seen her dressed like this. She's wearing tight jeans that are slightly torn, a country-shirt and a pair of brown leather boots. She could almost be a cowgirl, but she still seem mature and all grown up as well.

"Who thought that our Fashion-Queen, miss Hanna Marin would ever dress like a simple cowgirl in public?" says I as I giggle a little.

"I work on a ranch and I've begun to like these clothes." says Hanna.

"Wow! Never thought I'd hear those words comin' from Hanna Marin's lips." says I.

"You don't like my outfit...?" says Hanna in a sad voice.

"I didn't say that. You look good. As a matter of fact, you'd look good in almost anything. Hanna, you're a true beauty, both on the inside and outside." says I.

"So do you, Aria!" says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna!" says I.

"How's Ezra doin'...?" says Hanna.

"Never better. He's okey." says I.

"Good to hear. And little Belle?" says Hanna.

"She's okey too. By the way, you're one of few who actually call her Belle. Most people refer to her as Aria Junior or Little Aria." says I.

"I prefer to call her Belle though. To me it would be kind of confusing to call both you and her Aria." says Hanna.

"Yeah, I guess..." says I.

"You still wear your ring too?" says I surprised, but also happy when I see the silver ring on Hanna's finger.

"Of course!" says Hanna.

I hold up my hand so she can see that I wear mine too.

A few years ago, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and me had special silver rings made, all four look exactly the same. They have the letters A H E and S on them. It stands for Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer and is a sign of our friendship forever.

"Have you talked to Em or Spencer lately?" says I.

"No, you?" says Hanna.

"No. Not since Spencer went to London." says I.

"Did you hear that Emily's gonna marry Maya?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for 'em." says I with a smile.

"Do you keep in touch with Holden these days?" says Hanna.

"No, not really..." says I in a calm mature tone. "I believe he moved to DC last year."

"Oh! I wonder if he's got a wife or a girlfriend or if he's single..." says Hanna.

"He probably has a girlfriend." says I.

"Yeah!" says Hanna.

Me and Hanna smile and giggle.

"Wanna go grab a coffee? There's this small old-school coffee shop not far from here." says Hanna.

"Sure! I'll pay." says I.

"It's soo nice to hang out again!" says Hanna and me at the same time.

**The End.**


End file.
